This invention relates generally to the field of modular furniture, and more particularly to an improved module which may be employed to form a variety of pieces of furniture depending upon desired use or decorative appearance.
It is known in the art to form articles of furniture using standardized modular components of uniform width or other dimension, the modules being interconnected using screws or other fastening means to form such articles as storage walls, unitary table and chair combinations, and the like. Such constructions are usually assembled from separate elements and require the use of tools for such assembly. Additionally, because such elements are normally of rectangular configuration, the number of possible combinations are limited to generally rectangular furniture pieces which are, from a decorative standpoint, scarcely distinguishable from conventional furniture constructions.